


The Last Lie, Don't Leave Me.

by By_Riz



Series: Midnight Melodies : A Songfic Series [1]
Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst, But more like oneus songs theory fic, Gen, Helios - Freeform, Mentions of Blood, Nothing too mild, One Shot, Songfic, Taking place in ONEUS mv universe, eclipse - Freeform, i hope I'm doing this right, injuries and violence, monarchs, my first work here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:26:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24843775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/By_Riz/pseuds/By_Riz
Summary: It all happened too fast.Even so Hwanwoong didn't cry out for his lost friend. Instead he rose back to his knees, sword jabbed to the ground as he pushed himself up with the last of his energy. He still limped slowly to the flaming fire despite more tears blurring his vision. He was close.He was so close.I trusted you. I really did.
Series: Midnight Melodies : A Songfic Series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1798609
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	The Last Lie, Don't Leave Me.

It had been a long journey for the six monarchs. They had tried everything. They had tried their best. Blood, sweat, tears, they had sacrificed them. But nothing seemed to work against the enormous power of Helios.

They were miserable. They were drained out. They were desperate. For victory, for freedom, for joy.

But behind all their misery, a broken heart is kept hidden.

His desperate hand reached out for the sun, as the light slowly disappeared behind the gloomy moon. In the distance he could hear a faint roar of fight between no other than his fellow monarchs. But he couldn't think clearly with his hazed mind. The words playing in his mind left no room for him to think of his friends.

_I trusted you. I really did._

With that thought in mind, he rose to his feet, weighing his body heavily on his shining sword. His previously elegant white attire had been covered in dirt and blood, a clear evidence of what he had been through. He could feel a clump in his throat, forcing a single tear to roll down his bruised cheek. A tear of desperation. Hwanwoong was desperate.

And then steady yet forcefully, the remaining lights from the slowly covered sun glared bright and a faint outline of a four legged beast came into view. Something in Hwanwoong's gut stirred at the sight of flame in its wolf form and it urged more tears to stream down his face. In the back of his mind he could make out someone screaming his name, but as if there was a magnet he felt himself being pulled closer to the wolf form descending from the sky. The miserable cries of his name fell on deaf ears.

He staggered his way to the flaming beast, breath choked up with how hard he was crying, hope filling his chest. The same hope that was slipping away from his heart. The same hope that made him think that maybe he wasn't wrong all this time. Maybe Helios didn't betray them all this time. It could be just the moon's illusion to plant distrust in their hearts. Couldn't it?

However deep inside his heart he knew he was trying to trust something that was clearly wrong. He just couldn't bring himself to accept the fact.

When the wolf form got closer, the faint roaring of fight behind him got louder. Then suddenly his body was hit by a firm figure and he was thrown harshly onto the grass. His already wounded body ached even more. Still, he forced his eyes open to watch a tall figure running past him and stopping just before the huge flaming wolf. The figure kneeled down and bowed deeply to the wolf. Leedo.

It all happened too fast.

Without any warnings, fire soared from the beast.

It engulfed Leedo's whole figure in an angry spiral.

The event was followed by painful cries of heartbroken friends.

Even so Hwanwoong didn't cry out for his lost friend. Instead he rose back to his knees, sword jabbed to the ground as he pushed himself up with the last of his energy. He still limped slowly to the flaming fire despite more tears blurring his vision. He was close.

He was so close.

But before anything could happen, a loud cry of 'No!' ringed in his ear. He could recognize it as the voice of his most trusted company. And he was right when he saw Seoho's crying face in front of him, fresh wounds decorating his face. His silver hair was messed up and stained with dirty black and red, reeking of blood and soil. Hwanwoong was quickly pushed back by his shoulders. The arms strong, but not forceful.

“Wake up! Wake up!! Listen to me!”

He didn't.

Instead he tried to push his friend away, crying out for the spiralling flame to come back to him.

However the time kept ticking. And the moon had to keep moving again, regretfully letting the sun illuminate the world. As the sun started to show again, the angry flame fluttered away slowly. It fanished into a form of not one, but two wolves. One bigger than another. The wolves looked so intimidating, eyes glaring fire as they eyed the suffering monarchs. When the alpha wolf started to turn away and run to the sky, the smaller one stayed still to look at the five monarchs. 

Hwanwoong who was still desperately reaching out for the flame, only prevented by a crying Seoho holding him back with a strong grip around the wounded body.

Far behind was Ravn, hands curling around his sword and the dirt beneath him, obviously trying his best to hold himself back with the way he was gritting his teeth, head bowing low. No, he wouldn't be tempted. He promised himself.

And silently sobbing in his spot on the ground was Xion who had turned weak since the eclipse started, a standing Keonhee by his side.

Keonhee.

When Keonhee's eyes met the wolf’s flaming ones, a tug of lopsided smile bloomed on his face. The flaming wolf straightened its posture, flashing its rows of sharp teeth in a low growl before it calmed down and bowed at the monarch. The bow was returned by the said monarch, smirk never leaving his face. Then within seconds the beast was running to the sky, with a trail of fire following behind.

_Don't leave me._

Dried out of tears, Hwanwoong slumped down on the body in front of him. The man holding him was quick to react as he supported the boneless monarch. And as the light returned to the sky, his world turned black.

And thus his broken heart was left to shatter into smaller pieces.

**Author's Note:**

> So hi! This is Riz!
> 
> I'm sure you haven't seen me anywhere because this is my first time writing in ao3 and also the first time for ONEUS.  
> This fic was inspired by my discussion about ONEUS theories with my friends, Ka Em and Alfi (thankyou luvs ily) which we stopped midway anyways bc we just couldn't figure it out lol but then this story was born from it so it wasn't so useless in the end.
> 
> I'm not sure if anyone will like or even read this short story of mine but if someone actually reads this, I hope you enjoyed it and I'll be more than grateful for any feedbacks!
> 
> Also I'll be posting more song-based stories after this with other groups too but I'm still figuring out how collections and series work here so it'll take time lol
> 
> Thankyou!!
> 
> \- By Riz!


End file.
